children of the shadows and passion
by elligabs
Summary: Angel no tiene la clausula de la felicidad, Buffy esta viviendo en LA, pero al reencontrarse los celos, la rabia, intrigas y secretos los alejaran cada vez mas. ¿podrá Angel superar el constante recuerdo de la relación de Buffy con Skipe?
1. Chapter 1

**Hijos de las sombras**

**¿****El cliente siempre tiene la razón?**

* * *

Excavando sus llaves del bolsillo Buffy deslizó una en la cerradura para abrir la puerta de entrada del local. Estaba tan cansada después de pasar un largo día en el centro comercial, viendo a Dawn intentarcambiar los zapatos después de otros zapatos solo para terminar la compra de un par que en opinión de Buffy eran completamente el tipo equivocado de su hermana menor se llevaba. Concedido a su hermana pequeña tenía dieciocho años ahora.

Buffy se sacó de sus pensamientos cuando oyó una voz femenina que viene a través de la entrada

Se volvió hacia la mujer pertenecía la voz, y se sorprendió al decir lo menos para ver Cordelia allí de pie.

"Cordelia ... uh ... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Cordelia deleitándose en la cara de Buffy respondió: no pensante que eras la única estrella de Sunnydale ¿o sí?"

Buffy quito los ojos de Cordelia y continuó la puesta en escena. "No estoy exactamente segura de lo que se dice una estrella Cordelia".

"No. Bueno, eso no es lo que piensa la revista Time. Pero, de nuevo los frikis de la revista Tiempo de internet y aburridos viejos hombres calvos en trajes de negocios, por lo que probablemente tengas razón."

"Vaya, ahora usted no ha cambiado en absoluto ?" Buffy dijo volviéndose hacia ella todo el tiempo pensando en qué es lo que Ángel ve en ella?

Buffy caminó directamente junto a ella y la parte de atrás donde estaba el armario, Cordelia siguió. Buffy introdujo Cordelia a Tony que se vestía los modelos. Él tomó la mano de Cordelia para besarla. Buffy se quedó allí rodando sus ojos mientras que Cordelia se rió.

"Oh, me encanta lo que Melanie ha hecho con tu pelo se ve muy bien." Dijo Tony, chupando hasta la morena. Luego se abrió paso a la ropa y comenzó a escoger ciertos artículos y retenerlos contra ella.

Buffy odiaba la idea de Cordelia estar aquí, la mujer que se había ganado el corazón de Ángel. Pero no es como si pudiera culpar de todo a ella, Buffy tuvo su oportunidad y decidió esperar y conseguir su vida juntos. Pero Ángel pesar de lo que le había dicho en su última reunión no lo hizo. Aparte de eso Buffy realmente no se arrepiente, ella estaba feliz con su vida, un poco sola tal vez, no es que ella no salía, simplemente nunca encontró a nadie lo suficientemente interesante. Había perdido mucho de sus amigos cercanos en los últimos años, al haberse centrado en sí misma y su carrera. Pero todavía tenía Amanecer su hermana pequeña y Tony su colega, que estaba bien, por ahora. Además con Willow mudándose a Los Ángeles quizá Buffy podía hacer algo acerca de la fijación de que la amistad después de todo. Extrañaba a su vez el mejor amigo tanto y su mudanza a Los Ángeles debe ser una bendición.

Como Tony estaba pasando por más elementos que se vería muy bien en Cordelia, Buffy fue tentada para cambiar las que sí y no hay pilas que tenía, y la hacen lucir ridícula para las fotos. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ante la idea, pero ella lo rechazó de inmediato ya que había trabajado en el disco para hacer estallar todo en la pequeña venganza.

Cordelia un poco infeliz en algunas de las cosas de Tony tiró la pila no tamizada a través de él y sacó una falda corta blanca que realmente no deja nada a la imaginación.

"Esto es bueno, esto soy yo." dijo Cordelia sosteniendo dicho faldón en el aire.

"Claro que si estás tratando de decir que eres una puta entonces sí que iba a trabajar." Buffy agarró la falda de ella y la sostuvo contra ella.

, Tony miró a Buffy y le dedicó una media sonrisa tratando de detener a sí mismo de estallar en risas "Con el corte de esta falda, y teniendo en cuenta el grado de tensión es que tus muslos se verá ... uh ... "

"grasosas". Buffy terminó por él. Nunca habría pensado que dice algo así como que a Cordelia señorita reina de la moda la haría sentir tan bien.

"Mis piernas no son de grasa!" escupido Cordelia. Ahora realmente enojado con la rubia.

"No, pero eso es lo que se vería en la que con la cámara y todo." Buffy dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, y simplemente disfrutar el momento.

"Lo que sea." Cordelia suspiró mientras tiraba de la falda de nuevo en la pila no y comenzó a hurgar en el bastidor. Ella sacó un otro elemento blanco en esta ocasión un vestido largo hasta la rodilla con una larga hendidura hasta la línea de cuello hundiendo e izquierdo.

"Oh, esto con seguridad, usted tiene que estar de acuerdo este soy yo." dijo Cordelia sus ojos teniendo en el vestido.

"Realmente me gustaría." Buffy sonrió, así que lo que si ella se veía un poco putilla. "Ahora póntela… que aparezca en primer lugar, y sales cuando estés lista." Buffy caminó de vuelta en el estudio y realizó algunos ajustes de último minuto en la iluminación.

Cordelia salió llevando dicho vestido. Y Buffy tuvo que admitir que por mucho que odiaba, que la morena tenía buen aspecto. Buffy puso la cámara en posición y luego comenzó a decirle lo que debe colocarse.

Cuando Cordelia hizo su camino de regreso en otro equipo, comenzó una conversación sobre algo que Buffy realmente no quería hablar.

"Tan Buffy." comenzado "¿Has visto a Ángel desde que llegó a los Estados Unidos?"

"No." Buffy respondió en voz baja

"En serio eh, y por qué es eso?" Cordelia había esperado que dijera algo más en la línea de que sí. Aunque la morena tenía sentimientos por Ángel tenía que saber de cualquier manera si el homicida estaba de vuelta en la imagen.

Buffy realmente no queria hablar con la novia de Angel sobre por qué ella no lo había visto o lo llamaba y por qué había bloqueado todos sus correos electrónicos, pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era poner fin a esta conversación tan pronto como sea posible. "Cordelia, no soy una amenaza bien, estás con Angel ahora y ya está, obviamente, es la que él quiere." Buffy dijo yse dio cuenta de que al decir su nombre en voz alta sus manos empezaron a temblar.

Cordelia no podría haber sido más feliz con las respuestas de la pequeña rubiale dio. Esto mantendría alejada lo suficiente para que Cordelia le asegure. Quienquiera que hubiera dado Buffy esa idea, Cordelia les debía un gran agradecimiento.

"Bueno, siempre y cuando te des cuenta, entonces estoy feliz ... estamos contentos." Sólo tenía que añadir que el último bit.

En palabras de Cordelia Buffy podía sentir su estómago giro, con ganas de recuperar lo poco del almuerzo que había tenido con Dawn. La idea de Ángel con otra persona, hacer el amor con alguien que es si pudieran, tal vez ella nunca le dio la verdadera felicidad, de cualquier manera que la hizo tan enfermo. Pero ella luchó como todo lo demás que nunca había comido a ella. Hay justo en frente de ella estaba la confirmación de que no quería oír. La primera vez que había oído hablar de ella no estaba segura de que ella debe creer en la fuente, pero ahora ella no tenía ninguna razón para dudar de ella. 'Angel era feliz, con otra persona. " Vida que Dios era malísimo.

Y empezaba a desear otro trabajo en general.

''usted es la cliente, hay que asegurarnos de hacerla feliz …'' susurro entre dientes.


	2. encuentros fortuitos

Encuentros fortuitous

Ella se acercó y encendió el interruptor de la lámpara. Ni siquiera había sido un día agotador, no físicamente, se sentía emocionalmente agotada. Estar aquí en la misma ciudad que él, pero tener que estar lejos, era una de las cosas más difíciles de trabajar en LA La primera vez que compró el estudio que se le ocurrió que podía toparse con Ángel en cualquier momento. Pero es por eso que nunca se quedó allá del atardecer y si lo hacía, de lo que ella estaba en el hotel y nunca caminar o conducir por las calles.

¿Por qué se molestó ella de todos modos? ¿Por qué había vuelto tan importante para ella vivir su vida en torno a él, si hacía tiempo que no se lo ha visto? ¿Ella todavía lo amaba? '¿Es realmente una pregunta? " pensó para sí misma. Al final, se había vuelto más fácil, sin embargo, dejó de pensar en él durante todo el día y se mantiene concentrada en la construcción de su carrera. Y se encuentra en La había ayudado en eso, ella hizo el doble de bien conocidos y ricos, para el caso de los cortos seis meses desde que se había mudado. Entonces ¿por qué ahora, entonces, después de todo lo que había hecho olvidar, por qué no podía sacarlo de su mente. "Cordelia". -dijo en un susurro áspero. La morena se había salido de su manera de decirle a Buffy lo feliz que era ... con Angel.

Por mucho que intentó Buffy no podía dejar de lado el pensamiento y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más enojado que ella hizo. La idea de ella para conseguir una buena noche de sueño se fue por la ventana. Ahora el sueño era la última cosa en su mente. Dando vueltas trató de sacudir lejos los pensamientos, con el tiempo se dieron por vencidos y levantaron de la cama. Sólo había una manera de que ella iba a sacar esto de su mente, o al menos tratar con él. La forma en que siempre se ocupó de su ira y los asuntos del corazón. Metiendo la mano en su bolsa de viaje que siempre había llevado en el maletero de su coche, sacó de sus pantalones vaqueros y un top negro. Ella cambió rápidamente y agarró su chaqueta en el camino de salida. Nada que una rápida solución suele matar.

Oler la sangre a kilómetros de distancia, Ángel se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de otra niña de la escuela asesinado. Ella era tan joven tal vez catorce o quince años, su vida terminó de manera tal sentido. Cogió el olor de un vampiro, "Adán", pensó. Después de su aroma Ángel entró en un pequeño parque rodeado de un montón de arbustos y vegetación.

Buffy no esperaba ver el cuerpo de la joven tendido sin vida; comprobó el cuerpo de la chica por cualquier pistas sobre su muerte. La inclinación de la cabeza de las niñas vio a las dos heridas punzantes en el cuello. 'Vampiro maldito », pensó. Buffy se propuso encontrar el lechón de la sangre que la había matado, mientras que haciendo su camino hacia el parque sintió una punzada aguda estafa a través de ella. Mirando hacia atrás a la niña muerta, ella rechazó la idea antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tomar forma en su mente.

'No Angel no hubiera hecho esto, él tiene un alma y si lo había perdido así entonces yo no sería capaz de sentirlo. " Que la llevó a la idea de qué podía sentirlo? Estaba cerca, oh Dios, ¿y si lo era? Es por eso que ella evitó LA en la noche. La última cosa que necesitaba era oír hablar de su felicidad con esa perra, de él también.

"No es él", pensó para sus adentros mientras se aproximaba el primer bit de vegetación separándola del parque.

Ángel hizo su camino a través del pequeño parque y en un parche de arbusto de profundidad. Haciendo una pausa en la punzada de corte lo lanzó, él miró hacia atrás mirando el parque antes de descartar la idea con un simple "No, no puede ser 'y emergentes a sí mismo más profundo en los matorrales.

Buffy lentamente caminando al parque, oyó los crujidos de los arbustos justo sobre el otro lado. Rápidamente, pero en silencio, ella despejó la distancia del pequeño parque infantil. Sólo podía apenas distinguir la figura de un gran hombre enmarcado en el tono negro la oscuridad, pero no su rostro. Pero algo en el hombre justo gritó vampiro o lo que su araña detecta donde decírselo. No dudar en absoluto Buffy corrió y abordó el vampiro rodando por el monte delante de él a horcajadas y aplastándolo contra el suelo.

"Ya tengo." Dijo el matador triunfante.

Ángel sorprendido al ver a Buffy, todavía temblando ligeramente de ser atrapado debajo de ella en una posición tan íntima, sonrió y respondió: "¿Estás seguro de hacerlo?."

Los ojos de Buffy se abrieron al oír su voz.

"Ángel?"

"Buffy" Ángel susurró a su vez, sonriéndole, luz de la luna brillando en su pelo rubio miel. La forma en que dijo su nombre justo antes, lo había afectado en una forma que ningún otro podría.

Buffy se quedó atónito, mirando hacia abajo en él de repente se dio cuenta de la posición que se in Rising rápidamente y tratando de no sonrojarse, ella se sacudió el polvo y trató de disculparse, pero las palabras simplemente no quería salir. Como Ángel se puso en pie lentamente miró por encima de él, a partir de sus pies y hacer su camino hasta que su cuerpo sólo se detuvo a mirarlo a los ojos, Oh Dios esos ojos eran siempre tan fascinante. Por lo que ella podía ver en la luz tenue de la luna estaba dando, él se veía bien, muy bien. Superación de los pensamientos de su cabeza, su expresión se endureció mientras las palabras de Cordelia desde temprano en el día, se hizo eco a través de ella.

Ángel se quedó allí, mirándola, tomándola pulg Dios era tan hermosa, al igual que él recordaba, pero aún más, si eso era posible. Sus ojos todavía joya similar, de manera que podían hipnotizar ahogarse en ellos. Tratar de decir algo cualquier cosa que él abrió la boca, pero las palabras simplemente no iba a encontrar allí salida. Finalmente se las arregló para formar una oración.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" -le preguntó en voz baja, los objetos curiosos de por qué ella estaba en un parque oscuro en LA pero también contento de que ella era.

Cabeza de Buffy se disparó cuando oyó hablar. "¿Qué quieres decir? En Los Ángeles o en el parque?"

Ángel aún no puede quita los ojos de encima sonrió y dijo: "Las dos cosas."

"Yo trabajo en LA Ángel. Tienes por un tiempo ahora, y yo acababa de salir a dar un paseo." Terminó rápidamente.

"Ahhh ..." Angel no fue realmente comprando la última parte, pero no quería empujar su suerte. Dejar de tomar la expresión de su cara tenía la sensación de que tal vez al verlo no era exactamente lo que quería Buffy.

"Te ves bien". Oh Dios, ¿realmente acaba de decir que, 'si bien uno Buffy le dirá la cantidad de estar con Cordelia está de acuerdo con él.'

"Tú también, muy bueno, de hecho." Ángel respondió dándole una de sus sonrisas medio, mientras mirándola de arriba abajo.

Se quedaron allí sin decir nada por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que Buffy finalmente rompió la mirada. Sus ojos se posaron sobre sus manos mientras sacaba una participación de su manga. Mirando hacia atrás para mirarlo Buffy dijo "Bueno, ha sido divertido, pero me tengo que ir cazar a este vampiro."

"Pensé que habías dicho que eras a dar un paseo." sonrió Ángel.

La cara de Buffy se endureció aún más si cabe cuando contestó. "Sí, bueno, yo soy, no significa que no pueda sacar el polvo de unos vampiros a la vez."

La sonrisa de ángel se desvaneció cuando miró la cara de Buffy. Se veía tan enojado al verlo, o peor aún se veía como si ella no le importaba. Lo único que quería era ver una sonrisa de la belleza rubia. Bueno por lo que él quería mucho más que eso, pero una sonrisa sería un buen lugar para empezar. En vez fríos ojos encontraron los de él antes de que ella le dio la espalda a él.

"Ángel Adiós." Con eso Buffy hizo su manera de salir de los arbustos en la dirección opuesta a la del parque. Había un pequeño claro, y en el otro lado de un par de deteriorado edificios antiguos.

Ángel en los talones de Buffy extendió la mano y le agarró la mano. "Buffy, espere." Ella le quitó de encima, y siguió caminando. "Mire, yo sólo quiero encontrar este vampiro bien, en caso de que no sabe que hay una chica muerta allí. Y yo un poco quiero matar al vampiro que lo hizo para ella."

En unos pocos pasos rápidos Ángel estaba a su lado, dio un paso delante de ella para detenerla en seco. "Sé que la había visto, y que ha habido otros."

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto? Oh, espera, ¿es otra de tus casos?"

"Sí, algo así."

"Así que lo que quieres que me vaya, por lo que puedes manejar tú mismo? Lo siento Angel, pero yo no voy a hacer eso."

"Yo no estaba diciendo eso. Significa II, me gustaría su ayuda, si quieres lo que es."

Buffy lo miró y resistió el impulso de besar esos labios hermosos. Con una pequeña sonrisa, dijo. "Por supuesto."

No era la sonrisa que había estado esperando. Era pequeño, pero que podía trabajar con él. Ellos hicieron su camino a través de la compensación y tenía una mirada a través de algunos de los edificios antiguos en mal estado. Ángel hizo una conversación preguntando lo que había estado haciendo en los últimos seis meses. Buffy respondió con respuestas cortas y le preguntó cómo eran las cosas con Wolfram y Hart. Todo el tiempo que Ángel hablaba nunca mencionó una palabra sobre Cordelia, como contento como Buffy era no escuchar su nombre, ella también estaba enojado. '¿Por qué se ignora el hecho de que él estaba con Cordelia? ¿Estaba tratando de salvar sus sentimientos? Creía que sólo que ella estaba sentada todo el día lamentándose por el hecho de que estaban juntos? '

Cuando entró en el último edificio abandonado, los pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza la estaban volviendo loca. Ella se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Ángel mientras salía por la puerta.

"Mira que no hay nada aquí tampoco. Tal vez deberíamos separarnos, obtener más terreno cubierto de esa manera."

"Ahhh ... no creo que sea una buena idea. Adam bastante vicioso, que es más fuerte que la mayoría de los vampiros, no querrías que enfrentarlo solo." respondió Ángel no le gustaba lo que Buffy sugirió. Adán no era ningún vampiro promedio, y además no había visto a Buffy en años, y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla salir de su vista tan rápido.

"¿Lo conoces?"

"Es una larga historia."

"Sí, bueno, yo soy una niña grande Ángel, puedo cuidar de mí misma."

"Estoy

Buffy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era él de verdad, él quería que hiciera un favor, sí a la derecha!

"Tienes que estar bromeando derecha." La plantación de las manos en las caderas y mirando hacia él con incredulidad Buffy continuó. "¿Por qué iba yo a hacer algo por ti?"

Esas últimas palabras hicieron Ángel sobre el borde. ¿Qué demonios era su problema, ¿por qué estaba siendo tan fría con él, no podía soportarlo más.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Disculpe".

"Ya me has oído, ¿cuál es su problema. ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?"

'No, no algo, alguien.' ¡Oh, qué mal que quería decir, pero no lo hizo.

"Ahora lo que Ángel, olvídalo, yo no tenemos tiempo para esto, me voy de aquí."

Caminar hacia él para llegar a la puerta, Ángel dio un paso atrás para bloquear la salida y dejar que se fuera "Tómese un tiempo." escupió de nuevo.

"Usted sabe que no puede dejar de mí, ¿verdad?"

"Puedo intentarlo." sonrió Ángel

"Oh, vamos Angel, es que realmente desea volver a Cordelia toda ensangrentad0?" burlas Buffy.

Ahora estaba llegando a alguna parte. Ahora estaba a punto de descubrir la verdad, y que puso todas estas mentiras en la cabeza en el primer lugar.

"Cordelia? Buffy lo que estás hablando?"

Buffy enfureció ahora escupió. "Usted sabe la chicacon la que follas a menudo, olvidado de su nombre ya eh?. Eso no es muy agradable "

"Usted puede decirme que es..."

"¿Y qué demonios se supone que significa eso?"

"Bueno, en caso de que hayas olvidado que estabas jodiendo a Spike por un tiempo allí." Oh Dios, la rabia empezaba a hebullir

"Eres increíble Angel, ya lo sabes." Empujándolo a un lado y hacer su camino de salida, de nuevo en el callejón. Buffy se puso furioso.

Ángel tras ella, la detuvo de nuevo y le dio la vuelta para mirarlo. "¿Estás diciendo que no estabas?"

"No, estoy diciendo que no tiene nada que ver con usted. Usted no era una parte de mi vida en ese entonces. Me dejaste recuerdas, así que lo que hice y, no te involucres."


	3. tendiendo una mano

tendiendo una mano

"Vete a casa con Cordelia, Angel, y déjame en paz." Buffy dijo, y volvió a alejarse.

"No hay Cordelia, Buffy." Ángel dijo que no se mueve un centímetro para tratar de detener esta vez.

Buffy se detuvo en seco, y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

"¿Qué?"

"No hay yo y Cordelia, nunca lo fue. No podría haber sido, pero eso fue antes de que yo te había visto en Sunnydale, y después de eso, así ... yo no quería otra cosa. Así que esperé y esperé, y luego perdido el contacto, pero nunca…., todavía no. " Dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa.

Buffy tratando de contener las lágrimas, se volvió hacia él. "Eso no es lo que he oído."

Ángel dio un paso hacia ella y puso sus manos en la curva de sus hombros. "Entonces dime, ¿qué has oído? ¿Y quién te lo dijo?"

Bitting el labio inferior, sus lágrimas se derraman casi más allá de sus pestañas, Buffy lo miró. "No importa Angel, mucho ha sucedido en mi vida. Las cosas han cambiado." Buffy luchó contra el impulso de dejar caer sus lágrimas, y consiguió recomponerse.

Antes de que pudiera continuar Adam saltó sobre los dos de ellos desde el edificio que acababan de salir, golpeando a los dos al suelo. Buffy se levantó rápidamente sólo para recibir una patada alta a la cara dejándola otra vez. Ángel cargada en el Adam caer con él sobre el pavimento en mal estado, que luchó allí por un tiempo, y luego Buffy se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde los dos hombres estaban peleando. Con la mano en el cuello de la camisa Adams le quitó Ángel y lo tiró.

Adam se estrelló contra la pared, Buffy luego lanzó su puño hacia él, golpeándolo en la nariz. Entonces cuando se trata de darle una patada agarró el pie y la empujó hacia atrás. Cuando Buffy cayó al suelo, su cabeza golpeó contra uno de los escalones de la entrada al antiguo edificio, y su participación se cayó de la mano. Ángel dándose cuenta de que había dejado caer su hacha cuando Buffy le había abordado al suelo antes, se puso en pie y corrió a recoger a la hoguera. Como se puso de rodillas para recogerlo Adam le dio una patada en la cara, que envió Ángel de vuelta a la tierra.

Adam ahora agarrando la estaca caminó hacia atrás hacia Buffy que ahora estaba llegando a presentarse de nuevo. Lanzó un puñetazo a ella, pero Buffy se agachó. Buffy todavía un poco desorientado por el golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza, lanzó una de su propia conexión con la mandíbula en esta ocasión. Ella corrió hacia él y cayó al suelo. Después de luchar durante un rato Adam finalmente consiguió la ventaja rodando por encima de ella, y el aumento de la estaca en el corazón. Buffy tratando de luchar por el control con un fuerte vampiro, aún sintiéndose como si estuviera viendo doble, con el tiempo conseguido empujar Adam espalda. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, él ya se había presentado la hoguera justo debajo del se levantó y se alejó de los homicidas sonriendo en señal de triunfo.

"Buffy". Ángel gritó, de pie de nuevo y correr a su lado.

Buffy jadeó por el dolor y se cubrió la herida con su mano derecha. Ángel arrodillado junto a ella levantó su mano para acariciar las hebras de oro de la cara. Considerando en primer lugar la herida luego en sus ojos verdes, murmuró "Quédate conmigo Buffy." antes de encender Adán.

Buffy estaba tratando de incorporarse, todavía agarrando su herida, y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"Ángel". -susurró, con los ojos en busca de él en el callejón oscuro.

"Shhhhhh, estoy aquí y voy a cuidar de ti." Dicha Angel, colocando su palma en la mejilla, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Levantándola y llevándola, Angel hizo su camino de regreso a casa

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Vampire". se todos Angel alcanza a decir, con los ojos en Buffy cuya cabeza está acurrucándose en el hueco de su cuello. Ángel mira por encima a Wesley darse cuenta de que necesita vendas y peróxido y muchos otros artículos para arreglar su herida. Wesley ya está pensando en lo mismo.

"Estoy en ello." Como Ángel entra en su apartamento Wesley se queda en el ascensor y vuelve a la oficina de Angel para ir a buscar el contenido deseado del botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Haciendo su camino a la cama lentamente y con cuidado Ángel establece Buffy abajo en él. Luego recupera una pequeña toalla para comprimir contra la herida hasta que Wesley camina de nuevo hacia la cama se da cuenta de que Buffy está sentada, él la mira con desaprobación.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Levantarse para arreglar esto, ¿qué te parece?"

"Ha tomado cuidado de, ahora relajarse."

Él puede ver que ella no está a punto de tumbarse en el corto plazo, por lo que los pasos más cerca de ella y cuidadosamente se quita la chaqueta. Deslizándolo por sus brazos Buffy deja escapar un suave siseo de dolor al mover el hombro.

"Lo siento." Dice Angel, sintiendo su dolor como si fuera el suyo propio.

"Está bien, no es que esto no ha sucedido antes de todos modos."

Un poco confundido por sus palabras le pregunta "¿Qué te apostado a menudo entonces?"

Ella lo mira como él se sienta a su lado, a su izquierda entre ella y la almohada de obtener una mejor visión de su herida. "No pocas veces, pero ha ocurrido antes."

Ahora preocupa profundamente que quita los ojos de su herida para mirarla. "¿Cuándo?"

"Hace Oh años, un vampiro tiene la sartén por el mango y me apostó en el estómago." La preocupación de Ángel claramente evidente en su rostro. "Hey, estoy aquí ¿no? Obviamente viví para contarlo, gracias a Riley."

"Riley". Ángel gruñó.

"Si él me remendó la última vez, y mirar la curación asesino se encargó del resto." Deslizó la parte superior ligeramente para mostrarle el lugar que había estado apostado en su estómago."Ver sin cicatriz." La visión de la carne bronceada de su ola abdomen enviado de deseo lo tiró. "De todos modos, supongo que hizo un buen trabajo."

Ángel gruñó de nuevo en el último comentario, su divertido cómo el pensamiento de otro conmovedora Buffy, aunque fuera a ayudarla, le hizo tan maldito ... celoso.

Buffy podía sentir Ángel no le gustaba el tema de su ex novio. En cuanto a él, y por primera vez desde que verlo esta noche, ella le dio una cálida sonrisa.

"Es diferente esta vez, sin embargo."

"¿Cómo es eso?" Ángel respondió.

"Esta vez, está más cerca al corazón."

Al escuchar esas palabras provocaron una oleada arrojó su cuerpo, y él le devolvió la sonrisa con una de las suyas. Estaba a punto de decir algo más sobre el tema de su corazón, cuando Wesley hizo su camino de regreso al apartamento de Angel, que lleva las cosas Ángel necesitaba para arreglar su herida. Enojado con el vigilante de una vez para interrumpir, él también estaba agradecido por su ayuda. Wesley sonrió a Buffy mientras pasa Ángel el contenido que había recuperan del botiquín de primeros auxilios, y luego mirar hacia atrás en el Angel, Wesley habló.

"Ángel, se necesita algo más?"

"No Wes, yo más o menos tengo de aquí." Dijo mirándolo brevemente al obtener el aliño preparado. "Y gracias."

Wesley sólo sonrió en respuesta y se dirigió de vuelta a la forma en que entró, dejando el asesino y el vampiro solo.

Poco a poco ángel bajó el tirante de su top negro, para que pudiera limpiar la herida correctamente. Buffy se estremeció cuando el material se había pegado un poco.

"Lo siento." Ángel dijo de nuevo.

"Está bien, y usted no tiene que seguir diciendo que cada vez que me siento un poco de dolor ya sabes."

"Está bien, lo siento."

Buffy lo miró con un "lo estás haciendo de nuevo" tipo de camino. Dejar de tomar su mirada se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

"Sor-quiero decir, no voy a hacerlo de nuevo."

"Bueno, voy a tener que aguantarte."

Después de la limpieza y el vendaje de la herida Ángel se levantó de la cama y le dio instrucciones para tumbarse hacia abajo. Buffy sentirse mejor cuando sus poderes curativos slayer estaban pateando en, realmente no se siente como si ella necesitaba y simplemente desplazado a sentarse sobre las almohadas, mientras estira sus piernas. Echando un vistazo alrededor en el apartamento de Ángel Buffy no pudo evitar la sonrisa que cruzó su rostro. De pie junto a la cama ahora, se preguntaba lo que estaba pensando.

"¿Qué?" Dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Ojos de Buffy sigue inspeccionando el apartamento finalmente recurrieron a él.

"Nada, un lugar agradable en realidad, la mansión fue más usted sin embargo. Sabes oscuro y melancólico."

Él se rió de eso. "Sí, bueno, mucho ha cambiado." En cuanto a ella y lo hermosa que se veía, incluso con el dolor que estaba en él continuó "Pero supongo que hay cosas que son siempre los mismos."

"Wow Ángel que tiene que hacer eso más a menudo, lo que realmente se adapte a usted." Al escuchar su risa y ver su sonrisa era una de las mejores cosas que Buffy nunca había sido testigo.

"¿Qué?" Él preguntó sonriéndole.

"Ríe". Ella simplemente respondió.

Ángel sonrisa se hizo más amplia. "Bueno usted tiene que efecto en mí." Él respondió sosteniendo su mirada con la suya.

Buffy podía sentirse perderse en sus ojos, y rápidamente miró hacia otro lado, dejando que sus ojos se posan sobre la propagación. La conversación que tuvieron anteriormente antes de que Adán les atacó vino a la mente. "¿Dijo que no estaba con Cordelia? Y que quería que me llame? Así que todo Cordelia dijo fue una mentira, todo lo que ella había creído desde hace seis meses, cuando se trataba de Ángel era demasiado. Dios ¿por qué se cree que en el primer lugar? No es como Ángel jamás lo había traído con ella.

"Ángel". Buffy llevando la cara hacia arriba para mirarlo. "Acerca de los mensajes de correo electrónico, y los comandos. Sólo lo hice porque pensé que estabas con alguien más ahora, y mantenerse en contacto no parecía una buena idea." 'Sí, claro, lo hice porque estaba totalmente enojado con usted por estar con Cordy' Ella mantuvo que a sí misma, aunque.

"Buffy, yo sé que no importa."

Arrugando la frente-dijo Buffy. "Usted sabe qué es si exactamente."

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" pregunto al verla dirigirse al cabo de un rato a la puerta

"De vuelta a mi habitación de hotel."

"No, no vas a ninguna parte." más exigente que el solicitante.

"Ángel estoy bien, las heridas ya está empezando a cerrar, la curación asesino y todo." Dijo Buffy aunque ella no quería nada más que volver a sentarse, con las piernas sienten como si estuvieran a punto de ceder.

"No te ves muy bien." Dijo muy preocupado por ella.

"Vaya, gracias."

Sonriendo ante su respuesta él le pidió simplemente "Buffy por favor, te ves como si apenas puede pararse sobre sus pies."

"Angel, en realidad no es tan malo."

"Disfruta de mí."


	4. huyendole a mi ex

**huyendole a mi ex**

* * *

Ángel había levantado temprano duchado y cambiado, y justo antes de que él estaba a punto de salir de él hizo su camino de regreso a la cama, donde Buffy aún dormía. Se veía tan hermosa durmiendo en su cama. Lentamente se apartó de la propagación y la correa en su parte superior. Con cuidado, él cambió su vestidor tratando de no despertarla. Buffy lo general un sueño ligero, dormía a través de él, no inmutarse en absoluto. Ángel sonrió mientras la miraba a través del rabillo del ojo. Cuando terminó cambiando su herida, deslizó el tirante de su parte superior una copia de seguridad por encima del hombro y la cubrió de nuevo. No quería dejar a su lado, él quería estar aquí cuando se despertó, pero no tenía trabajo que hacer, y además tenía que conseguir algo de comer.

Un par de horas más tarde Buffy despertó de su profundo sueño. No había dormido tan bien en años, sonriendo para sí misma tenía una idea de por qué.

Oh Dios Dawn" De repente se dio cuenta. Ahora era 9:30 y Buffy era un poco tarde para su cita del desayuno con su hermana. Y sabiendo amanecer habría fuimos al hotel en busca de ella y sería entrar en pánico ahora.

Sabiendo que tenía que salir tan pronto como sea posible, y que Ángel no la dejó fuera de su vista hasta que ella había sido alimentado y tenía la energía suficiente, Buffy trató de planear un escape. Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono de nuevo. Sabiendo que cualquier excusa que dio Ángel no la dejaba salir ella se resistió contestar el teléfono, sólo para recoger todos modos no puede ir sin escuchar su voz. Ella se sorprendió cuando ella contestó el teléfono para escuchar la voz de una mujer.

"Willow?"

"Uh ... Buffy, ¿es usted?" Sorprendido al escuchar el asesino.

"Si lo haces sonar Angel, ¿está todo bien?"

"¿Eh ... Oh sí todo está bien, eh ... ¿qué estás haciendo en su apartamento? ¿Son ustedes-."

"Es una historia muy larga confía en mí, yo en realidad estoy tratando de salir de aquí sin que él me viera, si eso es posible."

"Bueno Buffy Yo podría ser capaz de ayudarle con eso."

Ahora realmente confundido "¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"

"Voy a estar allí en un segundo."

"¿De qué hablas." Willow había colgado corte Buffy fuera.

Ahora el ritmo, el homicida se preguntaba qué demonios estaba pasando, y cómo diablos iba Willow estar allí.

Willow se abrió paso a través del vestíbulo y otra vez a la armonía. Caminar hasta el Sauce rubia boba esperaba que ella no tenía idea de donde Ángel fue antes de que ella ordenó.

"Ángel dijo que quiere verte, que está en el laboratorio de Fred, y ahora."

Sin decir palabra, la rubia se fue corriendo a pensar por qué era que su jefe quería verla. Willow un poco aliviado se dirigió a la oficina de Ángel feliz de que él no estaba allí. ¿Dónde estaba?Willow le había estado sonando la última hora, para averiguar por qué era que estaba en la actualidad y no había ido a Bakersfield como él había planeado también. 'Tal vez Buffy estar en su habitación tenía algo que ver con eso. " Golpeando a sí misma en la cabeza en la última parte se dio cuenta también, por supuesto, Buffy tenía algo que ver con eso.

Como se abrieron las puertas del ascensor Buffy simplemente no podía creer que Willow estaba de pie justo en frente de ella.

"Bueno, ahora usted tiene que decirme lo que está pasando." Dicho de Buffy

"Bueno, usted dijo que tenía que salir de aquí, y Dawn está buscando a ti, ya sabes. Y tengo un montón de explicaciones que dar, y usted verá como usted necesita mi ayuda, y si yo te ayudo a que es posible que no tan enojada conmigo ". Willow dijo que todos en la respiración.

"Bueno por lo que empezar a explicar." Buffy dijo todavía tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando.

"Primero tenemos que salir de aquí."

"Está bien, sólo dame un segundo."

Buffy corrió por todo el apartamento en busca de un lápiz y papel para dejar una nota Ángel. Cuando por fin los encontró garabateó en el papel rápidamente, y luego lo puso sobre su és de Willow en el ascensor que hicieron lo posible primero en la oficina de Angel que gracias a Dios no estaba en, a continuación, a través del vestíbulo y por las puertas en su coche amigos Buffy se volvió hacia Willow.

"Bueno, ahora de explicar."

Willow se tragó el nudo en la garganta y luego empezó a decir el asesino de las dos últimas semanas. Como conmocionado por decir lo menos, como Buffy era que ella también estaba agradecido de que Willow estaba allí para ayudarla, ella hizo querer desayunar con Angel, pero ella estaba tan confundida y todavía estaba tratando de reconstruir todo junto. Y estar cerca de él en este momento sólo podría confundirla demasiado, a pesar de que no quería nada más que correr a entrar y echar los brazos al cuello. La nota que había dejado dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, y si algo llegara a suceder que era un buen lugar para empezar. Además de que tenía que dejar el amanecer saber que estaba bien. Ella pudo haber llamado Amanecer de un lugar de Ángel, pero sabiendo que su hermana querría una explicación, ella estaba en demasiado de prisa para darle uno. Ella preguntó Willow utilizar su teléfono celular y llamó a su hermana para decirle que estaba bien, dándole un resumen de los últimos diez horas, ella también le dijo que iba a pasar la mañana con Willow. Luego exigió que su hermana regrese a clase.

Ángel hizo su manera de salir del ascensor y en su apartamento, deteniéndose sólo cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se había ido. Puso la comida que había traído para ella abajo, y se dirigió hacia la cama donde él vio una nota mintiendo justo donde cuerpo menudo de Buffy había sido la última vez que estuvo aquí. Se inclinó y recogió el pedazo de papel que se sentó en ese lugar. En la escritura a mano de Buffy la nota decía.

"Gracias por todo, y me llaman en algún momento."

Ella había escrito su número debajo. Acostarse aún podía oler su aroma en sus hojas, 'oh dios que ella olía tan bueno' Angel sonrió a la carta ya que todavía lo sostuvo frente a él. Como decepcionado como estaba de que ella se había ido, que estaba contento de que por fin todo estaba empezando a salir juntos.

Willow por otra parte no podía entender por qué era que Buffy tenía prisa por salir del apartamento de Ángel. No era como si el vampiro había perdido su alma había que así ... uh, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la idea. En cuanto al asesino-le preguntó.

"Así que Buffy, y Angel dormido juntos." Ella no podía creer que había dicho eso, la idea la hizo sonrojar sin embargo, ella parecía estar bien decirlo en voz alta, Willow ahora estaba deseando que ella no había pedido.

"¿Qué, Willow está usted loco? ¿De verdad crees que soy tan estúpido, que acababa de entrar en la casa de Ángel y saltar en la cama con él. Sí a la derecha por muy tentador que parezca, no tengo ganas de morir . "

"Huh". Willow cuestionó un poco confundido.

"Hola, Ángel bonito vampiro, tiene relaciones sexuales, se convierte en Angelus, no tan agradable vampiro. Usted olvidado ya?"

"Oh, sí a la derecha." Se dio cuenta de Buffy todavía no sabía sobre el alma de Angel. ¿Por qué no la había dicho todavía? Willow hubiera pensado que eso sería lo primero que Ángel hubiera dicho. A medida que sus ojos recorrieron Buffy pudo ver la esquina de lo que parecía un vendaje que salen de su camiseta azul. "Buffy, ¿qué pasó?" preguntó la Wicca señalando su herida con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"Oh, esto, no es nada, acaba de ser apostado por una vampiresa de anoche es todo."

"Ah, y eso no es nada."

Sonriendo ante su preocupación amigos "Realmente Willow su multa, Ángel estaba allí por suerte y me arregló." Ojos de Buffy se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir."Uh ... me fijo en una especie de vendaje del camino." corregido el asesino.

La cabeza roja estaba tratando de no reírse de su amiga. "Bueno por lo qué es exactamente lo que pasó anoche que no sea Ángel fijar para arriba?" Dijo ella arqueando una ceja.

"Nada, sólo dormía junto a la otra, eso es todo."

"Oh, eso es todo. Nada importante, sólo tú y Angel, en la misma cama, durmiendo bien?"

"Así es." Asintió el asesino.

"Buffy A quién quieres engañar? No puedo decir por la mirada en su cara que era más que eso."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" cuestionado una Buffy aparentemente inocente.

"Es posible que hayamos distanciado en los últimos años, pero cuando se trata de Ángel puedo leer tan fácilmente. Así que deja con la fingiendo bien." Willow dijo tratando de reprimir la sonrisa en su cara.

Buffy finalmente cediendo mientras su amiga la conocía tan bien, a pesar de que no habían estado tan cerca en los últimos tiempos. "Bueno, bueno me atrapaste." bajar los ojos de la cara de sauce para mirar a su taza de café sentado en la mesa, continuó "Fue agradable, un poco como en los viejos tiempos." El cambio para hacer frente a Willow de nuevo "Nunca se dio cuenta hasta que lo tuve a mi lado, lo mucho que lo había perdido."

"¿Hubo besos?" Willow dejó escapar sin querer dejarla escapar sus labios, pero la pelirroja estaba ansioso por saber.

Buffy un poco sorprendido por su pregunta amigos, sonrió al recordar su diciendo hace años palabras similares. "No, pero había un poco de tenencia de la mano."

Willow emocionarse no pudo evitar la risa que escapó de sus labios. "Ella sigue siendo la misma" Buffy pensó antes de hablar.

"Dios me he perdido lo harás."

La cabeza roja dejó de reír y miró a su amiga de nuevo. "Yo también, yo siento que no estamos tan cerca ya."

«No es culpa mía también, de todas formas espero cambiar eso, ¿qué te parece?"

Willow asintió en respuesta.

"Bueno, porque yo estaba pensando que después del trabajo que salir a tomar unas copas. Pero bueno no quiero que conseguir cualquier idea que esto no es una cita." Se rió Buffy.

Willow se echó a reír antes de finalmente responder "Eso sería bueno." Luego, mirando hacia atrás en el vendaje justo debajo del hombro de Buffy que continuado "Buffy espera, ¿de verdad crees que el trabajo es una buena idea, me refiero a su dolor, quizá deberías descansar un poco."

"Will, estoy bien, y yo no necesito que seas otro ángel."

"Oh, vamos te encanta."

"Sí, claro, la actitud protectora sobre el cuidado, el asegurarse de que estoy bien con todo el cuidado del cuerpo." Buffy sonrió al pensar en la noche anterior, "sí a la derecha, me encanta."

"Oh, no." Willow darse cuenta de repente.

"¿Qué?" Buffy le pidió un poco preocupado.

"Se supone que soy, una especie de ser, en el trabajo en estos momentos."

Los dos mejores amigos estallaron en carcajadas. "Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando, ir a trabajar, tengo que pasar por el estudio para conseguir algunas cosas organizadas de todos modos."

"Su seguro."

"Sí positivo, además de que sólo he estado trabajando para Angel para como lo que, dos semanas. ¿De verdad quieres que lo despida? Aunque si lo hiciera usted podría hacer uno de los hechizos de memoria de él."

"No a mucha mala suerte con ellos" Willow sonrió.

Cuando Willow hizo su camino de vuelta al edificio que no esperaba el estallido de la Armonía. Levantándose de su asiento detrás de su escritorio la rubia boba dio la Wicca un oído lleno.

"Ángel nunca pidió verme, ni siquiera estaba en el laboratorio de Fred La próxima vez no me envíe en una búsqueda inútil de nada, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer con mi tiempo.".

Willow se había detenido muerto en sus pistas, y no podía por la vida de su encuentro nada que decir. Ángel estaba de pie en la puerta ahora abierta a su oficina ya que había oído la conmoción. Tomando unos pasos hacia la pareja, Gunn y Wesley se cierran detrás, le dio una mirada Harmony agravado.

"La armonía es hay una razón por la que usted está gritando tan fuerte, o en absoluto." , Se preguntó.

"Pregunte a ella." apuntando con su dedo a la cabeza de color rojo.

El vampiro claramente molesto con su asistente dijo: "Te estoy preguntando."

"Bueno, ella me envió corriendo al laboratorio de Fred esta mañana en busca de ti, diciendo que quería verme. Y todo lo que podía pensar era que yo había hecho algo malo, y que tú me ibas a disparar." Mirando hacia atrás en Willow ahora, agregó "Y no me importa si es esto todo poderoso Wicca, ella no debe estar desperdiciando mi ti-."

"Cállate Armonía". Ángel dijo cortando el vampiro molesto apagado. Sorprendido Harmony claramente hizo lo que le dijo, y luego se dejó caer en su asiento. Ángel se volvió su atención a Willow, que ahora estaba sonriendo a su rubia asistente.

"Willow puedo hablar con usted?" Mirando hacia atrás en el Harmony, añadió "En mi oficina." La Wicca asintió y siguió a los tres hombres de regreso a la oficina del vampiro.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella mientras caminaba cerca del vampiro que ahora estaba medio sentado, medio apoyado en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados delante de él.

"¿Es algo malo?" Willow cuestionó un poco nervioso.

"¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana?" Preguntó Ángel.

"I. ... Eh ... me estaba poniendo algunas cosas que necesito para un hechizo que he estado trabajando."

"Inténtelo de nuevo." Dijo que no es en absoluto creyendo que su excusa.

"Tuve que hacer un recado." Willow cambió su historia.

"Oh un mandado, sería ese recado implicar que furtivamente Buffy fuera del edificio?" Pidió no una vez apartar la mirada de ella, podía ver lo nerviosa que estaba.

"Ah ... Bien puede ser que tenga." Los ojos de la Wicca ahora cayendo a sus pies. ¿Qué fue de ella? El último par de veces que había hablado con Angel, que había hecho algo mal. No podía ver a este trabajo que dura mucho tiempo. Pero no es como si hubiera hecho algo de lo que avergonzarse, que había ayudado a su mejor amiga y ella no iba a pedir disculpas por eso.

"Bueno Buffy quería salir de aquí sin que la viera, así que le ayudó."

Ángel un poco de dolor que Buffy no quería quedarse, y que ella había escapado con la ayuda de Willow, habló con voz suave tan suave la Wicca apenas lo oyó.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué yo le ayudo, o ¿por qué ella quería ir." Willow cuestionada, aunque ella ya sabía lo que quería decir.

Dijo "Willow" Ángel con voz plana.

"Ella tenía sus razones ángel, yo realmente no preguntar. Pero te puedo decir que no creo que ella realmente quería irse."

La boca de ángel se curvó en una sonrisa "No lo hizo?"

Willow se limitó a sonreír de nuevo "Ah, y lo siento me metí en su oficina, pero de Buffy mi mejor amigo y yo haría cualquier cosa para ayudarla." ella dijo que la última parte más para indicar un punto, pero eso no quería decir que no estaba todavía nervioso.

"Yo respeto eso."

"Así que no estás enojado conmigo?" cuestionado la Wicca

"No Willow no estoy enojado contigo, entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste." También podía entender por qué Buffy pudo haber dejado, si nada de lo que sería un poco confundido después de anoche, seguro que era. Tenían que tomar las cosas con calma si algo iba a suceder, tal vez la llamaría más tarde. No, en realidad no había tal vez de eso, definitivamente.

"Tan ... puedo ir ahora?"

"Huh" Ángel todavía perdido en sus pensamientos sobre Buffy "Oh sí, claro."

Willow se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando Ángel llamó. "Espera". Se volvió hacia el vampiro que ahora caminaba hacia ella. Ángel se detuvo frente a ella y le preguntó "¿Dónde está ahora?"

"Buffy?" 'Oh supuesto Buffy quien más podría ser "" Ah, ella está en su estudio, dijo que tenía algunas cosas que cuidar. Y antes de que digas nada de lo que ya le dijo que no se debe hoy trabajando causa de lo que pasó anoche , pero usted sabe que Buffy ".

"Si." Ya lo creo que era la cabeza fuerte y terco y si alguien le dijo que no, que iba a hacer de todas formas, le encantaba eso de ella.

"Ángel. Sólo para que lo sepa yo la voy a reunir esta noche para tomar una copa. Estaba pensando que tal vez te gustaría la dirección de la barra."

Ángel se limitó a sonreír en respuesta.


End file.
